1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an USB connector or the like, and more particularly to an electrical connector having an improved insulative housing with lower deformation through molding process.
2. Description of Related Art
At present, Universal Serial BUS (USB) is a widely used as an input/output interface adapted for many electronic devices, such as personal computer and related peripherals. Chinese Patent issue No. 2704131Y discloses an universal serial bus (USB) connector which includes an insulative housing defining a base portion and a tongue portion extending forwardly from the base portion, a plurality of contacts retained in the base portion and extending on the tongue portion for mating with a receptacle connector, and a metal shell shielding the insulative housing and defining an interface with the tongue portion extending therein.
Usually, the contacts of a typical USB connector have contacting portions coupled to the tongue portion, and tail portions retained in a rear portion of the base portion and extending out of the rear portion. The base portion has a step portion extending from an upper portion thereof and being higher than the tongue portion, and a mounting space recessed below the step portion for receiving a front edge of a printed circuit board therein. While the electrical connector is mounted on the printed circuit board, the step portion presses onto an upper surface of the printed circuit board, and the tail portions are soldered onto the upper surface of the printed circuit board. However, when the insulative housing is formed through the molding process, the step portion of the insulative housing is easy deformed during molding.
Hence, an improved connector with an improved housing is desired to overcome the above problems.